Just Hold Me
by GleekingSam
Summary: Hey Guys! So go easy on me okay, this is my first fanfic. Not really any plot to it, but I'm just making it up as I go along. FAX and possible Illa. Sorry for the crap story titles.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys :) So go easy on me okay, this is my first fanfic. Not really any plot to it, but just basic "they're on the run" type business.**

**I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR CHARACTERS- (although i wish i did...)- ALL BELONGS TO JP!!**

_**--**_

Chapter 1- Tree Hitting, Fang loving and Maccas- oh my!

Max's POV

I was twirling my hair as a lay on my bed, focusing on the ceiling. Mind you, I NEVER twirl my hair.

It was only an hour ago that Angel had been "borrowed" a fancy schmanzy hotel room, for us to stay the night, so the Flock could get some rest and re-energize. When you are a mutant bird freak on the run with people trying to kill you -every freakin' minute- who wouldn't want to live it up with some room service and complimentary slippers.

Not me, that's for sure! Then all the Flock (except Mr. Personality, of course) went all "Bambi eyes" on me. Even Iggy looked like the cute little deer. What can I say; I'm a sucker for Bambi eyes.

ANYWAY, the point is that we're stuck in this hotel for the rest of the night, and we have no plan, no method, nothing to keep us getting our as-

"Max?" My thoughts were trailed off by an adorable 6 year olds voice, coming from outside my room.

"It's ok Angel, you can come in." I was surprised at how relaxed my voice was, since we're facing imminent death every day.

The door creaked open, and in stepped little Angel, holding Celeste in her right hand. If you don't know why Angel got that bear in the first place, don't bother asking- it's not worth it.

"Max, can I ask you something?"

"Of course sweetie, anything." Oh geez, what was she going to ask? I hope she doesn't have a crush on someone or maybe a talk about the big picture. God, I hate those kinds of PEP talks. I like to take things day by day.

"Do you love Fang?" My heart always beat faster when someone mentioned his name. My head always spun when I thought about him. A smile managed to creep on my face whenever I looked at him secretly.

I think I'd rather the PEP talk now.

Ok, time to use my intelligent skills of bringing up another subject.

"I love you all Ange. You mean the world to me."

HA! How was that for intelligent?

"I'm serious Max. I read his mind and I think he lik- no. I think he loves you."

Oh. So much for my intelligent skills of- wait, WHAT?! Fang loved me. Great, first I hit a tree branch while flying over here and now this. I need a break.

"A-are you sure? Maybe you read his mind wrong."

Angel shook her head. "Nup. I'm pretty sure he loves you." I saw her face bright up with joy. "Does this mean we can call him Dad now?!"

Ugh, God. Fang as a DAD?! HA! I almost peed my pants. That was like Hitler as Mother Theresa. _(AN: Lol, I like that analogy)_

"Sweetie, I don't think-"

"Angel? I need to talk to you. It's about…"

Fang walked in the room and suddenly froze. He saw me sitting on the bed and Angel smiling happily at him. I managed to stop the smile from creeping up on my face. _Note to self: Have a bit of self control._

"Oh, umm- hey Max," was all he managed to say.

"Hey Fang!" Angel interrupted. "I told Max what you came here to tell her."

His eyes widened to the size of the sun. Wait scratch that. The moon. He likes the moon better.

"Wh-what?"

I nearly fell off my bed. HA! Fang NEVER stuttered. Ah… this is funny.

"Angel, can you give me and Max a minute?"

That made the clogs in my brain stop spinning. Talk about jumping to conclusions. Or in our case, flying to them.

"Hehe, sure." Angel would've looked so angelic if she wasn't the cause off all this mess. She suddenly turned to me as she was heading out the door.

"Oh, by the way Nudge is starving. The rest of us want Maccas." Then, clutching Celeste to her arms, Angel skipped out into the corridor and into next-door' room.

My eyes immediately turned to Fang, who was just looking really awkward. Mind you, he rarely looked like that.

Then I realized it was just him and me- _alone_. Yeah, you do the maths.

I managed to speak a few words before my mouth became dry and dehydrated.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

Without delay, Fang shut the door behind us and began to walk over to me.

Oh boy… is Angel still up for that PEP talk?

_**--**_

**Ok, it wasn't my best but hopefully you guys enjoyed it. I've got Chap. 2 in my head, but you're going to have to click the review button if you want more!!**

**If I don't get at least 15 reviews in maybe a week or so, then I might start a whole new story.**

_CLICK, CLICK, CLICK!!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again :) Wow, I'm really surprised at how quickly my story has been reviewed! Thanks to** DeterminedToFly** who got the first review. Please check out some of her stories guys, they're awesome!**

**I decided to write more at 9 or 10 reviews 'cus I'm cool like that.**

**So yes here is the 2nd chapter up and completed. (OH, just so people know this is set AFTER MR4. I think it's very confusing when people write fanfics in the middle of a series of books… but that's just me.) **

**I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR CHARACTERS - (although I wish I did...) - ALL BELONGS TO JP!!**

--

Chapter 2- Fang is a drug?!

Fang's POV

"You wanted to talk to me?"

Max's voice sounded raspy, confused, soft, sexy- well the point is that I have to talk to her… otherwise Angel will.

You know sometimes a 6 year old mind reader can really take the fun outta life.

Nevertheless, I shut the door behind us and began to walk up to her.

She looked worried and nervous but I didn't care. If she could handle sleeping in trees, pain sucking needles, mad-evil scientests, kicking Eraser and Flyboy ass almost everyday, I'm sure she can handle a little talk with me- right?

"Yeah, kind of." My voice sounded anxious and shaky as I began to sit beside her on the bed.

"Listen, about what Angel said…" I trailed off at the sight of her eyes. Those awesome, chocolate-brown eyes. **(AN: Sorry if I got Max's eye colour wrong)** Way to be strong Fang. I was lost in them.

"You know staring at me weirdly isn't going to freak me out." Max said jokingly.

Blinking a couple of times, I focused on the situation at hand.

Max's POV

Why he did that? I have no idea. Was he trying to start a staring contest or something? Meh, I'd probably win anyways.

When I asked him about it, he just shrugged it off like a normal Fang would do. Ugh, he's so reserved.

"If you said something to me, I could say something back. That's kind of how a conversation is supposed to go."

I was proud of my sarcasm. Even though he looked so hot right now, never could I manipulate Fang like this. _Note to self: Max: 1, Fang: 0. _

"You know, you're full of it right?" Fang actually stated.

My satire became rage in milliseconds. Why does he always have to be so difficult?

"Yeah, well you're no better at the whole "LET'S HAVE A PRIVATE YET UNCOMFORTABLE TALK!" thing." I shot back at him.

"You know what… you're the one that's full of it!" I rambled on. "I'm the Flock leader so therefore I should be the one who-"

My bitter words were cut off by someone's warm lips. Yes, you heard me correctly. Lips. I tried to push away, but… I couldn't. It was like Fang was heroine. So hard to part from and I must say, VERY addictive.

His hands swiftly slipped around my waist and he titled my head up to deepen the kiss.

I mean we had kissed previous times before, although this felt different. This felt right.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, we parted.

Fang was still clutching me like he never wanted to let go. And I hope he didn't have to.

"MAAAAAAAAAXXXXXX!!" The Gasman's scream amazed me and soon there was nothing left in my head but melted brain. Can't a mutant bird freak get a little privacy?

"Umm… I should leave now." Fang said softly.

I looked up at him and nodded.

Having to kick ass everyday? I can do that.

Moving around from place to place, never knowing if you're going to be killed? Sure why not?

Listening to Nudge ramble on about how Miley Cyrus is dating a 20 year old? Hell, I'm the only one who can do that.

Fang walking out on me after we had just had the most romantic moment in months? Errmm… not so much.

Fang let go of my hand and walked straight out the door.

I buried my face in my hands. _Note to self: Fang: 0, Max: back down to 0._

"Max? We're all starving!" Gazzy popped his head around the door. He suddenly raised his eyebrow. "Are you ok? You don't look so good."

"Uhh… yeah. Just the Voice playing up on me again." Well that was a big fat lie! "You said you wanted McDonalds?"

Nudge burst into the room, a happy grin on her face. "Actually, I suggested it!"

_Ugh, here we go. Three… two… one…_

"I mean, why did they call it McDonalds? Was that a type of burger they had in the olden days? When I think of McDonalds I think of the nursery rhyme. You know? 'Old McDonald had a farm'. Although, that's not my favourite nursery rhyme. My favourite one is Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. It just sounds so nice and it makes you go really sleepy. Oh, speaking of which, I had NO sleep last night. I kept thinking about the sheep to count. Why do people even need to count sheep to go to sleep. It's pointless. You might as well just-"

Gazzy finally covered her mouth with his hand.

"Thankyou!" Geez, you need to have those authorized tests if you want to pass the Nudge channel. Although, I must say I would pass with flying colours… barely.

"Ok, Flock meeting!" I bellowed to them all.

They all entered the room quickly and rapidly including Total, who was testing out his new wings. Fang- who was refusing to meet my gaze.

"So, who wants Big Macs' and fries?"

Five hands and a paw shot straight up in the air. Oh, I know we're very healthy.

--

**Okay, so sadly my 2****nd**** chap. Has come to a close. What did you think of Fang's POV? Ha, I know it was really short but still. Chap. 3 shall be posted soon because the weekend is coming up. But keep in mind I've got assignments to stick to. (I know, I'm crying for myself too.)**

**Tell me if my story is dragging on a bit too. Am I doing that or is it just me?!**

**Also, I might need some little ideas for the next chapter. Like what they order, maybe people they bump into… stuff like that. I might even include you in the next chapter, but I'm going to need your name for that…**

**Ok, don't forget to press that little button at the bottom of your screen! (I'm not very good at persuading am I? LOL)**

_CLICK, CLICK, CLICK!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back peeps :) Thanks to all the superb reviews and suggestions. You're just gonna have to read Chap. 3 to find out who's got picked.**

**I'm starting off with a Gazzy POV, because he doesn't get enough credit as he should… besides the gas- lol.**

**Anyway… on with the show! (Or story… whatever.)**

**I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR CHARACTERS - (although I wish I did...) - ALL BELONGS TO JP!!**

_**--**_

Chapter 3- Jerks and French fries

Gazzy's POV

It was a chilly evening to be flying but we were all so hungry that our motivation overcame the lack of heat and blazing sunshine!

Anywhoo… all of us were arguing on what we're going to order. Does it really matter?! We are all going to stuff our faces anyway.

Something bothered me though. Max and Fang haven't said a word to each other- OR anybody else. So, being the 8 year old avian that I am, I tried to start a conversation with one of them.

"Hey Max…" My voice was barely heard but she turned her head anyway.

"Yes Gaz?" Her voice on the other hand was full of regret and sorrow. WHAT?! I have a wide vocabulary!

"Whatcha thinking about?" I replied immediately.

Max quizzically raised an eyebrow and now was flying towards me closer.

My smile widened and nearly stretching my whole face off. I guess she wasn't expecting it, because Max looked like she was going to snipe somebody. (Not literally of course. She'd only do that to evil peoples.)

Max's POV

The Gasman was looking highly suspicious. When he asked me what I was thinking about I couldn't tell him the answer- Fang. Why?! If you don't know the answer to that question, I suggest you read the books again.

"Uhh… just how we're gonna handle the Macca's situation." Again, another big fat lie! I have a feeling I'll be doing this for a while. Hopefully Angel won't be reading my mind any of those times.

"Oh, ok!" Gazzy made a quick reply then swerved to Iggy, who was flying well for a blind kid. Seriously, if you don't know why, READ THE BOOKS! **(AN: Lol, I'm trying to promote the book as much as I can :P) **

"I see the big yellow M!" I looked up at Angel who was flying with Nudge. "We're herrrrrreeeee!" They both yelled in unison.

Fang started to snicker then looked at me and stopped. Hah. Coward.

We all descended down to a place near Lake Michigan and organized ourselves in an orderly manner.

Angel giggled, which meant she read my thoughts. Ha, she was right to. We're not very etiquette when it comes to… well- EVERYTHING.

When we entered the diner it was all looking normal. No white-coats planning our death. No humans morphing into Erasers. Just a bunch of innocent little adults and kids who had NO idea that we were wanted by the strongest corporation in the world. Yep, pretty normal.

Huddled together, the Flock wandered up to the counter and were overcome by the whiff of oil and beef patties.

Ah… I love the smell of carbohydrates in the morning!

Out of the blue, a girl whipped around in front of the counter. She had the widest grin ever I think I wanted to shoot myself.

"Welcome to McDonalds! My name's Megan. Would you like to order now?"

_No shit Sherlock. That's why we were here!_

Angel giggled at my thought and made her way up to Megan. Honestly, I have never heard that name before.

"Hmm…" She looked at the menu at amazement.

We all probably wanted to buy the whole shop, but there might be too heavy to lift and employing people might be hard.

"Ok- can I have 6 Happy Meals, all with burgers?" Angel asked, politely.

"Sure, are those for all of you?" Megan replied, looking around at the Flock.

"Nup, just for me." Her eyes widened at these words and I could swear Angel was messing with Megan's mind- but she wasn't.

C'mon people, we need 3,000 calories a day here! Give the avian-hybrid what she wants.

"Umm… yes alright. Next please?"

One by one, we went up to Megan and placed our order. Gazzy ordered five big Mac's and three Diet Cokes, Nudge ordered the same, only with seven fries.

Trust me, when it comes to Nudge's fries, she means business.

Iggy ordered four McChickens, six packs of nuggets and two Creaming Sodas. Fang ordered nine Caesar Salads. Typical.

And me… yeah like I'm going to tell YOU how much I ordered.

With our eight trays of food, we went to find a table. I found a quiet booth near the exit so if any Flyboys or Erasers popped up we would have a quick escape. And to have a nice view of the trees, like Nudge suggested.

Suddenly, a guy looking about Iggy's age, walked up to our table and began to look at me up and down.

"Uhh… can I help you?" I asked, swallowing down a fry.

"Yeah," he began to clear his throat. "I seem to have lost my phone number, can I have yours?"

Everyone in the Flock dropped their burgers, drinks etc. and just stared at me.

Except for Fang, who clenched his fist under the table.

Fang's POV

Who does this loser think he is? Hitting on someone he just saw in the next table. If he was an Eraser, I would kick his ass all the way to Antarctica. And he'll have no wings to fly back over here.

I thought I heard Max snort. "Excuse me?!" She instantly replied.

"Max, just ignore him." Iggy spoke sincerely. "Look, can you just leave us to eat our meals?"

Ahh… that's my boy Iggy. Always bringing peace to this God-damned world.

"Woah… look who's going all hippy on me!"

Or not.

"Wow… you guys sure eat a lot." The jerk looked our table trays, then at Max. "No wonder you look fat."

Max's jaw dropped open.

That's it. I've had enough of this guy.

I summoned all my strength into me (Hah. I probably won't need this to kick his butt), hopped out of my chair, and then I did something so Fang like.

_BAM!_ The jerk got punched in the face and thrown to the floor like a rag doll.

"Fang!" Max screamed. The rest hopped up and all stared at me.

"Why did you punch him?" She asked me confusingly.

"Had to." I shrugged. "He was being a jerk to you."

I swear I saw her blush a bit and then she turned to the jerk. **(AN: I am now referring to this guy as 'the jerk'. Lol) **

Max's POV

"You were saying?" I nearly chuckled at him.

Surprisingly, I didn't expect Fang to punch this guy. Then again, you have to admit with those strong muscles a kid could do anything- BAD MAX! NO! He's your best friend. Although that kiss did mean something to me…

"Max? We should U & A before we attract more attention." Gazzy suggested, big blue eyes looking at me.

"Yo- you hit me!" The dude glared at Fang. Yeah, like THAT was going to work.

"C'mon let's get out of here." Fang motioned his arm to everyone, and surprisingly, I obeyed.

All of us ran out of the restaurant and began to pick up speed, when we had no ground to run on anymore.

While we were flying to GOD KNOWS WHERE, I swooped down to where Fang was flying. He caught me coming over to him and decided it would be funny to smack me over the head.

I looked stunned as he then shook his head, and headed over to talk to Iggy.

I would have gone up to him and shouted him or maybe cursed him or even maybe get Angel to control his mind and do something strange.

But it was at that moment in time when I realised why I didn't want to do all of those nasty (yet funny) things.

I loved him.

_**--**_

**Aww Max! You girl, you! Haha, okay guys that was the 3****rd**** chap. It's a bit more longer, eh? Tell me your thoughts! Too sappy, not enough action, to much dialogue. Lol, I could go on and on. **

**I'm not getting enough reviews as I hoped for, so please if you want more story tellin', you gotta get clickin'. **

**Hmm… that didn't exactly rhyme did it. Oh well. I have NOOO idea what I'm going to do for Chap. 4, but I usually write as I go along. Please R&R and give suggestions as well.**

**Also, thanks to **M333gan**, whose suggestions I used too.**

**Ok, so umm… do well in life and EAT COOKIES!! *yumm***

_CLICK, CLICK, CLICK!!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey again :) Sorry I haven't updated since- well forever!**

**Wow… are people this nice to authors when they write supposedly "good" stories. Haha, well thanks again for the reviews and stuff.**

**Okay, here is Chap. 4. Read and GO CRAZY!!! (I know that's my job, but meh)**

**I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR CHARACTERS - (although I wish I did...) - ALL BELONGS TO JP!!**

--

Chapter 4- Max needs pain killers

Fang's POV

We landed in a nice cosy and warm _(note my sarcasm)_ cave after 4 hours of intense flying, from the Big M.

All of the flock insisted on having a rest and re-energizing their energy. Max groaned but actually agreed.

I snickered at her reaction and she death glared at me. Her stare then turned into a little smile, as she turned to face Nudge.

Wait, she smiled at me. Does that mean we're all good? That our awkwardness was settled? I haven't actually thought about what happened at the hotel until right now. She needed to know that-

"And what was that guy thinking calling you FAT?!" Nudge yelled, interrupting my thoughts.

As if I don't get enough of the Nudge channel at normal voice she has to scream at the top of her voice as well. Charming.

My mind froze, when she had mentioned the Jerk at Macca's though. Ugh, he didn't even deserve to be alive. Okay, maybe that's over exaggerating… but still.

"I have no idea Nudge. Let's just drop it ok?" Max replied in a lazy tone.

Geez, if I ever see the Jerk again, he was going to get a mouthful from hurting my Ma- wait. Was I about to say _my _Max?! Ugh, now I think it's _my_ time to rest and re-energizing.

"You okay, Fangalator? You seem distracted." Gazzy asked, with optimism in his voice. Since he was part of this Flock, I resisted my urge to strangle him. Fangalator?! Greattt.

"Haha! That's a new one. Nice work Gaz." For the first time in what seemed like ages, Max actually smiled. It was kinda nice.

Total POV

There was this little smirk on the side of Fang's mouth. What the hell was his problem?

Hmm… mouth. You put food in your mouth. Man, I am starving!

"Excuse me-"

"I'm gonna hit the sack guys." I was rudely interrupted by Max.

As she began to walk to her room, Angel looked at me sincerely.

"What did you want, Total?"

"Nothing!" I said in a huff, as I sat in the corner and lay down to sleep.

Iggy just shrugged and one by one each of the Flock found a special area in the "big" cave, and went to bed as well.

Except for Fang. He was heading straight to Max's "room". Ha. This should be interesting.

Max's POV

There was a comfy spot of cold rock and stone, which was probably where I was sleeping. Ooh… goody. The luxury life!

I head soft footsteps come closer towards my direction. It was really hard to make out who it was, from the dimness of the cave. Man, how did Iggy recognize these footsteps? Wait… I think I just answered my own question. For once in my life.

"Max?"

I recognized that voice though. (Although Iggy probably is more of an expert than me on this one.) Fang.

Ugh, did he have to come now? Couldn't he wait till I was ready? AND WHY ARE THERE NO STUPID HIDING PLACES IN THIS CAVE!!!

"Yeah…" I managed to respond. You know what would help. Some nice wide wings that can get me to- oh wait. I have wings!! Ok, umm… I know I could jump off a ledge right now and soar in the sky, but something was telling me to stay. Ugh, freakin' dignity.

"Can I come in?" He asked. There was so much tension in his voice. It was drop dead sexy.

"Well… there's not really any entrance or exit, so I guess the answer is yes!" I said, jokingly.

Fang just simply stared at me, as he came and sat down on a rock next to me. That dude seriously needs to get a sense of humour.

"Max…" His voice gave me shivers down my spines. "About what happened at the hotel- I hope you were okay with-"

"Psshh… of course I'm fine!" I interrupted him so rudely. "In fact, it was amazing!"

Crap!!! Why did I say that?! My face began to flush up, as an embarrassed Fang looked at me with stunned eyes.

Okay, I'd come up with a quick recover for what I would say next.

"I- umm, well I-I didn't mean…" STUTTERING. That was my big epiphany. While Fang would be getting humour classes, next-door I would be taking English lessons. Everybody wins.

Thinking about this, I didn't notice Fang gestured his hand, to hold mine. His warm soft skin griped my cold and tough hand, and his lips turned into a graceful smile.

Oh geez, where was this going?

"Max… I need you to know the truth."

My heart started pounding. I could feel trickles of sweat coming down my forehead.

_That's it!_ I thought to myself. _No more feelings being poured out. I don't want the truth! _

I was about to storm out of my "room", when a 6 year old mutant gave me an eering headache.

_NOOOO MAX! Stay. Fang needs to tell you._

I winced in pain, as Fang looked at me with concern. Why can't people make pain killers for this kind of stuff?

"You okay?" He said, startled by my reaction.

"Umm… yeah. It's just Angel."

Fang's worry turned into awkwardness. "Uh, what'd she say?"

"That you had something to tell me. That I needed to know the truth."

We both sat in silence for what seemed like hours. Fang finally broke our blissful peace. _Note to self: Never say Fang and blissful in the same sentence EVER again. _

He took a deep breath in and exhaled. Oh god, he never took deep breaths in. Quick! Knock him out with your super-cool strength.

"Okay, Max. You wanna know the truth?"

"Well, that would be nice, yes!"

Fang looked down at the ground, as he fiddled with some stones he found on the ground. Holy Crap, he never fiddled.

"Fang…" Our eyes connected. "Please, just tell me. You're freaking me out. And that takes a lot of work, believe me!"

"Maximum Ride- I love you."

I nearly chocked on my spit. My heart felt like it was gonna flop out of my butt. Not only for Fang's statement, but for the flock of Flying Cows that were heading straight in our direction.

"Erasers!" I screamed, for the whole Flock to hear.

Looks like my feelings towards Fang were going to have to wait for a while.

I did a mental punch in the air.

--

**Sorry it's a bit shorter than Chap. 3 but, yes. And action will be coming up in the next Chapter!**

**Unless you do not decide to review, then that would be bad. **

**Also, Happy Halloween for yesterday! Don't really celebrate it, but it's a fun holiday otherwise.**

**Any suggestions for stories will be avalible, all you have to do is R&R!**

**Well… what are you waiting for? Press that button!!**

_CLICK, CLICK, CLICK!!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey fella's! I'm baaaaaaack. **

**Sorry for the wait. I had a bit of writers block. (By a bit I mean alot!)**

**Also, I promised **AllThePrettyCorpses **to wish her a happy birthday… so yep. I think I did that.**

**Enjoy reading and hopefully enjoy clicking after you have read this FABULOUS *cough cough* story.**

**I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR CHARACTERS - (although I wish I did...) - ALL BELONGS TO JP!!**

--

Chapter 5- All The Pretty Fridges

Max's POV

There were enough of these Flying Fridges to fill up a massive atomic bomb.

Woop-dee freakin' do.

Realising that I was still holding on to Fang's hand, I quickly released my grip and blushed just faintly.

However, he was blushing so much, you could swear that you could see his veins.

Before I could say "U & A", Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel all ran out and prepared for battle. Oh well, I said it anyway.

Squinting my eyes, I let the rush of the wind fill my body up. All of us were heading straight for the Erasers just like they were cute little teddy bears. Teddy bears with viciously large claws, drooling slimy teeth and ferociously green eyes.

NOW who's gonna go to 'Toys R Us', eh?

"Max?" Iggy shouted at me. Man, that boy can scream. The again, we were 35,000 feet **(AN: Lol, I have no idea how high they can fly)** up high.

Knowing I was listening, he continued. "What's the plan?"

"Kick they're bloody arses back to the school." I muttered under my breath.

"Sounds like a good plan!" Nudge exclaimed, smiling.

_You need to make an effective plan, Max._

Ugh. Okay, that definitely was NOT Angel. Just when I thought I didn't have mental issues…

_What do you want?! Can't it wait? _Snapping back, I mentally glared at my Voice- if that was possible.

_No it can't Maximum. You have to beat these Erasers out now. Just follow my lead._

Lead? He/She/Robot/(insert-other-creature-here) is inside of me!

_Do I really need to do as you ask? I like to keep things at my own pace, if you must know._

No response. Hah. Wimp.

"You must die NOW!!"

Woops. I had forgotten about the Erasers. Also, about my 5 Flock members flying right beside me, questioning me on what to do. If I haven't told you a million times- being a leader sucks.

"Umm- correction. Pretty sure that we're gonna kill you!" Gazzy pointed his fingers at the Erasers.

Aww… he's so cute when he's threatening!

After that thought, I immediately turned my hand into a fist and swiftly punched one of the Fridges in the stomach.

I must've punched really hard because some blood trickled down his mouth.

Score! I mentally punched a fist in the air.

Boy did he look angry now. He quickly wiped the blood away and came flying towards me.

Only centimetres away from my face, I saw a hairy and obese hand come towards my face. Geez, have these Erasers ever heard of shaving cream?

My face was about to become a pancake, when all of a sudden…

--

**Bahahahaha! I am soooo evil. Lol cliffhanger much?**

**Sorry it was such a short Chapter, but I know what's going to happen next! (Mwahaha- you don't.)**

**I'll update as soon as I can which might not be until next week.**

**I have assignments and exams to study for people! But 3 more weeks and I'll be free as a bird! **

**(Get it… 'free as a bird'. Because Max and them are all… oh whatever!)**

_CLICK, CLICK, CLICK!!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody! Once again, thanks for your demanding and extremely random reviews. (*cough **maximumcullenxxx** cough*)**

**Have fun reading Chapter 6 and yes, I know those exams must die, but I like, you know have to be good in school.**

**Otherwise my parents might slaughter me.**

**Anywhoo! On with the Chapter.**

**I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR CHARACTERS - (although I wish I did...) - ALL BELONGS TO JP!!**

--

Chapter 6- Becoming Spy Kids

Angel's POV

I was trying to fight off a few Erasers as fast as I could. No-one really wanted to be fighting them, especially me, but Max decided it would be fun to kick some Eraser as- well… butt.

Luckily, I managed to dodge a kick of an Eraser's leg. Intentionally, I grabbed it by my hands, and swung the Eraser in circles till it hurt to breathe.

In the process of its spinning, it knocked a couple of other ones too. I let go and heard a few snaps coming from the Eraser.

The last I saw of those stupid cows was a group of them tumbling down, unconsciously, towards their death.

I didn't have time to celebrate though, because I saw Max was about to be flattened like a pancake. **(AN: Lol, here it comes…) **When all of a sudden, **(AN: Anytime now…) **everything went black. The last thing I heard was Fang shouting out her name. **(AN: Ooh… I am evil!!) **

Max's POV

"Oh god…"

My head felt like a bucket of lead. All of my strength was now shrunken down to the size of a pea. I winced as I felt something sting my neck. A needle mark, perhaps?

Abruptly, I remembered what happened. The Flock and I were fighting off Erasers. Ugh… stupid Flying Cows. One was about to squash my face flat when Fang had stopped its hand just in time. Then, it all went black.

_Can you tell me what the hell is going on here?! _I mentally shouted at my Voice.

As usual, no response when I wanted a question to be answered. _Note to self: When Voice comes back, mentally argue with it. _

Wait, where was the Flock?

"Report!" I yelled. Although it was more like a croak.

No reply. Not one sound. Just… silence.

Oh great. Was I at- The School? Just what I need. Queue the psycho music, please.

"Should we tell her?"

My head shot up. I could hear voices just outside- well, wherever the hell I was.

There seemed to be a door a few feet away from where I was sitting. Joyness joy. A door, but no lounge suites.

Slowly, I crawled up to the opening creek, and peered through the white light. Man, I feel so Spy-Kid-ish.

"It's better not to. The more information she finds out about Itex, leads to her expiration. Get the others. We're going to terminate the rest."

Hah! I was at Itex. Wait, what?! Terminate the rest. Oh, hell no. No one's touching my Flock. Well, there can be the occasional smacking on the head if Ig or Gaz planted a bomb without me knowing. But other than that, I would be really angry!

"Ah, I've seen you've had a relaxing rest."

A voice (not the actually VOICE- thank god) startled me and I jumped in the air like a gazelle.

I turned to find a Whitecoat deviously looking at me, with a certain stench that stuck on him. I wondered if he had already captured Gazzy.

I didn't have time to think at all, because the next thing I knew, there was this sharp pain in my leg, and then it all went black.

Nudge's POV

"Angel, think harder! You must know where Max is! If you can just try to get into her mind a little harder. Maybe you could try to talk to her. You know, mentally. Although Max might be a little confused. Then, just explain to her that your in her mind and- oh! I hope she's alright. Those Erasers put up a nasty fight. I would hate to be injected with a needle, wouldn't you-"

Iggy quickly covered my mouth, as I tried to pull away.

All of the others let out a sigh of relief.

"Ow!!" Angel helped as she grabbed her leg and clutched it with pain.

"Ange, what's the matter?" Iggy gasped.

Now, all of the Flock were surrounding her. Gazzy looked worried. I looked surprised. Iggy was on alert. And Fang… well, one guess as to what he's thinking about.

"My-my leg! It feels so weak and limp." She let out a cry in pain, as my face flinched. Poor girl. She's only 6.

"Are you trying to connect to Max?" Fang finally asked her. He had never really talked before they- took her away.

"Well, yes. There's no blood on my leg. Do you think-"

"We have to get to Max before they try to hurt her." Fang exclaimed. Oh sure. NOW he was being a leader figure.

"Well no duh." Total pointed out. "Where would she be?"

"The pain stopped!" Angel's face brightened up with an angelic smile. "Oh, umm… she's at Itex."

All of us stared with widened eyes at her. Except Total. He was to busy giving himself a bath.

She just shrugged. "I got into her mind."

"Well… where is Itex then?"

Iggy was going to keep asking questions. It was a bit more annoying than me talking for 20 minutes.

"Hmm… follow me."

Angel leapt into the air, spreading her white wings out. Oh- now I know why she chose the name Angel!

One by one, the Flock all followed Angel, expanding their wings in the process.

I flew straight past Fang. Before I sped past him (of course) I heard him mumble over and over to himself, "We're coming for you Max."

Max's POV

Once again, I woke up from a daze and found a huge yellow bandage on my arm.

Ugh, yellow?! Why don't they just feed me to lions?

Ok, where in God's name did they put me know? I looked around for anyone or anything, but all I found was an empty white room, that spelled of anti-septic.

Oh great. I'm probably in one of the rooms for Itex. And again I will say; just feed me to lions!

_You have to be patient, Maximum._

I winced as the Voice had joined my mental thoughts, yet again.

_Nice to see you've come back so soon. _

_It's good to be back, Maximum._

Geez, didn't the Voice know about sarcasm?

As I scattered my brain for bits and pieces to mentally argue with the Voice, I heard a thump.

"Terminate him."

_Look out the window Max._

God, was the Voice now my 2nd mother now, or something. There was no window to look out of. It was pitch white!

Astonishingly, right before my eyes, a small window had appeared inches away from my face. I won't even ask how that got there.

Peering out the "invisible" window, I saw someone that made my face light up. Fang. He had come for me. They had come for me.

"Where's Max?" He mumbled out of the corner of his mouth.

"Hah. Like we're telling you hawk-boy." A bunch of Fly-boys snickered. Gosh… now they have a big ego as well? What is this world coming to?

Then they pulled out something that I could laugh about hours later. They had a gun.

Where the hell did they get guns from?!

I didn't have time to think about that. They were aiming for Fang.

So I did what any teenage human/avian bird kid would do.

I ran out of the room, still limping might I add, and headed straight for Fang and those stupid Fly-boys.

The last I saw was one of Fangs' rare smiles. The last I felt was Fang's arms wrapped around mine. The last I heard was a gunshot.

--

**Ooh… who got shot?!**

**Lol, frankly I don't even know yet. I just finished the chapter- gimmie some time people!**

**Yeah, anyways thanks for your reviews and stuff. **

**Chap. 7 I'm hoping to post shortly, but first I have to write it. Damn brain having to think for me…**

**Only two more weeks of school left and then I can go crazy! (In a good way of course)**

**I'll be free… free! FREE!!!**

***Ahem…* Anyway-**

_CLICK, CLICK, CLICK!!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Heh, sorry for the long delay peeps. Been a busy last term at school. But now…**

**FINALLY! Two whole months of peaceful bliss to myself. Hopefully more time to update my stories too!**

**And also thanks to **Misunderstood Darkness** for her fabulous editing skills! Check out her stories- they are awesome.**

**Anywhoo… here is Chapter 7, up and running!**

**Thanks for your reviews and random comments once again.**

**So, enjoy the show! (Damn it, it's a story. A story!)**

**I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR CHARACTERS- (although I wish I did...) - ALL BELONGS TO JP!!**

**--**

Chapter 7- Nights Silence and Loud Noises

Fang's POV

Max was so beautiful when she was asleep. And no, I'm not a pedo, for your information.

It made my breath catch suddenly in my throat.

Never in my life would I imagine that I could picture myself thinking these things. But it's true- I do love her.

If only she could see.

God, who am I? Mr. Corny Spectacular? Ugh… I am Mr. Non-emotional of course.

Wait- where are we? Ouch- is that a bruise? I wonder if Max is feeling any pain… and why the heck am I asking so many questions?!

Just when I thought I was about to go insane, I heard a shriek…

Iggy's POV:

We had trusted Fang to take care Max, who should have been at Itex, according to Angel's freaky mind powers. In case you don't know- mutant bird kids rule. And for Total's sake, mutant talking dogs with wings.

All of us were flying around the middle of no where, getting fresh air; a way of exercising our wings, if you please. The Flock hardly got any free time to do anything. Usually we were to busy kicking Eraser ass, or using the Max credit card to get us to a football game.

Fang had put me in charge. Obviously. So what was I going to do with a eleven, eight and a six year old?

"Who wants to play Fly Tag?!"

Okay, I know what you're thinking. Fly tag? Nah uh! I know I'm blind and all… but I rule at this game! And if you have a problem with that, you can just shove that human head up your-

"YAY! I love that game. I'm it!" Gazzy interrupted me. Hah. You got lucky that time.

In what seemed like only seconds all of us were out of breath, our wings were sore and we had a wicked case of seeing bright spots.

"Ok you guys, we need to stop." My words barely caught my breath, as I began slowing down my pace.

There was a universal 'aww' of bird kids everywhere and whimpers from Total, but I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Ella, can you come inside now?" A woman called out.

The kids couldn't hear the voice, but obviously I could.

It just hit me then that it sounded like Dr. Martinez. Max's mum and half-sister lived here. I mentally laughed. Humph, go figure.

Nudge was the first one to notice the patio, and the girl making her way towards the door of the house.

"Ooh Iggy!" She exclaimed. "It's Ella! Please can we go say hello. Maybe she knows where Max and Fang are. Well not Ella, but Dr. Martinez. She's really good with things like that, and she loves Max. Sometimes I wish I could be loved by an adult as much as her. Who knows, maybe we will find our parents in time. But right now we just have to stick together, yeah? Although it would be nice if I could actually meet my parents. Ooh, I'm sorry Ig. Am I hurting you too much? It's just that when your parents decided-" Gazzy quickly shut Nudge's trap before I had time too.

Damn.

"Just answer the question Iggy!" The Gasman shrieked.

"Huh? Oh sure, why not." I replied quickly.

Angel managed to stiff out a giggle.

"Hey Ella, WAIIITTT!" Nudge darted from the rest of us and quickly sped down to Ella, who was about to step into her house.

Well, that was until her mouth was wide open from shock and her face brightened up and began waving manically.

Nah, I didn't get my sight back. Total just described what happened. Got you there for a moment didn't I?

Max's POV

I began shrieking like an eleven year old girl who had just found a cricket on her butt. No offence Nudge.

Luckily, with my sophisticated sense of calmness, I found my way back to reality to find a stunned Fang with saucer wide eyes.

"What happened to you?" He questioned with concern and angst. Can you have those two emotions at the same time?

"Umm… just a nightmare I guess." I replied quickly, still stunned.

"A nightmare? You were screeching like a girl!"

Wow, I am honestly starting to doubt his intelligence level. A girl… well done Fang.

"I am a girl, dofus." Hah. I was back with my awesome comebacks.

"Whatever." He mumbled back at me.

My focus turned to where and why we are here.

"Uh… I don't mean to sound demanding, but where in the Jashin are we?" **(AN: Lol, don't ask; joke with my friends)**

I looked over at Fang who was trying to figure out an answer to my question. What I heard next wasn't a very good one.

"Maybe while we're here, we can talk?" He suggested.

Oh my Jashin, he wants to talk now?! God, just send in a bunch of Flyboys now.

"TALK?! You want to talk at a time when we're staring in the face of death whilst held captive in a room with an awful shade of white. Jeezums Fang, could you be any more selfish? What if the Flock needs our help. Oh god, the Flock." Unaware of me babbling, I started to talk to myself. "Do you think Iggy will be able to handle three bird kids?"

Instead of replying, Fang just chuckled.

"You sound just like Nudge." One of those rare smiles spread across his face.

I blushed in embarrassment. Oh dear, what am I turning into?

The stunned look on my face made Fang laugh even harder. You think with our experience of serious moments that he would try to be a bit more sympathetic. But no.

"You're a strange one Maximum Ride." Then I could feel he was going to do something un-Fang like.

Slowly he leant in and he was kissing me. Yep, totally un-Fang like.

Thinking back to what happened the last time he did this I knew it was the right thing to do. Until a certain little Gasman interrupted us.

But there was no one around. Not a wing nor, paw, nor robot. So I did what any other girl would do in this situation. I kissed him back.

He seemed surprised that I had reacted this way, but that didn't stop him from bringing his hand down to my lower hip.

His other hand came onto my neck lightly, which sent shivers down my spine. Then he slowly pulled me closer and kissed me with more passion.

Oh. My. God.

It was the most magical moment of my romantic histories with guys. That wasn't a lot, but still- I didn't care.

I felt a smile spread across my lips and our fingers laced with each others.

Between our next set of kisses, gasping for oxygen, he was whispering something.

He seemed to say, "I…….love……you."

I smiled absentmindedly as we began to part. I know, I wish it didn't have to end either.

Gosh, someone stand buy for violin music.

Our fairytale montage was cut off by someone's throat commanding us to stop our love fest.

Oh mother of- it was Jeb.

He stormed into the bright white door and raised his eyebrow like the smart arse he is.

"I'm sorry- am I interrupting someone?" Jeb's voice was sharp and to the point. Kind of like the Voice. Ugh, great. Another mother-

"What are you doing here?" Fang suddenly snapped, bringing me back to reality.

Jeb formed a smug look on is face, which made me want to shoot him so much more.

"Just checking up on my daughter…" He swiftly walked over to me and was about to pull back a strand on my hair that was overlaying my eye.

That is until Fang abruptly blocked his hand just inches from my face.

"She doesn't need you." He said with confidence and stiffness in his raspy, smooth and sexy vo- well, the point is he said it.

Jeb began to chuckle and went pack up to straight posture.

"Hello Fang, good to see you too." He smiled at him like an innocent person, but did you think he smiled back? I think we all know the answer to that.

"Where are we Jeb? And why?" I liked to get down to the point. Anything that can get us out of this room.

He began walking around me in circles, ever so slowly. It was really pissing me off. Have I ever mentioned how much I despised him?

"Dear, dear, Max." Jeb cooed softly. "I only want to help. With you…" He slowly pointed towards Fang. "And your boyfriend."

Greeaaat. Now my father thinks I have a boyfriend.

"Go to hell." I heard Fang mutter under his breath.

I almost started to laugh out loud. Almost.

"You see…" Jeb continued on. "We want to know how certain DNA can react with one another. Certain DNA like yours per say. If it's possible for you to have this much power Maximum, we want to know how your offspring would be like…"

That last sentence caught me holding my breath. OFFSPRING?! Well, there's no point thinking it. Time to let my feelings out in the open.

"You have to be joking me!!!" I blurted out to Jeb. Mind you, I hardly blurt out to people. "Oh God, um, ok. Even if you were to have someone, you know, with me-"

Fang made a screwed up face. I just rolled my eyes at him. Sexist pig.

But anyway I continued on. "-Then, who would it be and how would you find him?"

Jeb slowly crept up a smile on his face. "Oh but, Max. He's right in this room."

I swear to God I nearly chocked. He didn't mean-

"YOU?! ARE YOU CRAZY?" I swear if there were any windows in here, they would all break.

Jeb from a smile, turned into a frown. "Oh no Maximum. I would never ask you to do that."

If he didn't mean him, then-

"I'm asking you to do him…" Jeb trailed of, staring at Fang.

Okay, now I was really going to lose it. Fang? I could barely make-out with him let alone- ugh, great. A mental image in my head now.

Actually, Fang hasn't mentioned a word since he told Jeb to go to hell. Well- that's usually what I think too.

I wonder how he feels about all this…

--

**DUN DUN DUUUUNNN! There you have it, Chapter 7.**

**I thought I'd make it a bit longer since I've been delayed a little.**

**Think of it as an early Christmas present for you…**

**So what did you think? To much dialogue, too little mush? Hoepfully you guys will R&R right about now.**

**Okay, how about now… now?! O.o**

**Anywhoo, Chapter 8 is coming! But first I have to write it… that might take some time.**

**Have a good holidays guys and remember…**

_CLICK, CLICK, CLICK!!_


	8. Chapter 8

**AND HERE IS… CHAPTER 8!! *And the crowd goes wild and applauses…* Well, you get the idea.**

**Thanks for your patience on waiting for this. I know I haven't updated in a while cause I've been in Sydney + Blue Mountains… but I'm back!**

**And to my friend (not mentioning any names) who has been helping me create and edit. Love you!**

**Now, here is your main course… this is just the entrée.**

**Wow, I'm bad at analogies. Anywhoo…**

**--**

Chapter 8- Warm Feelings and Bitches Yapping

Fang's POV

So basically Jeb wants me and Max to sleep together? And for the people who are going 'Eww… what the hell is his problem…', then think about this. How did you get made? EXACTLY. But other than that, the whole idea grossed me out a little. Okay, ALOT.

"I didn't want to bring this upon you both. Believe me, I'm just the messenger for the whole thing." Jeb rambled on.

Oh, just shut up already.

"The messenger? That's what you think? Jeb, you've just been trying to play along with Itex's games until you get your little daughter back. You've got to be kidding me with all of this. Well, FYI Jeb, you never had a daughter and you never will!"

Wow. Max had never vented her feelings for him like that. Oh no, please don't tell me she's going to cry.

Great, just what I need. Sprinkling her eyes, Max was now trying to hold back her tears. I knew she didn't want to cry at all- especially in front of her dad- well Jeb and me.

Through her tears she looked at Jeb with fear, but hurt in her eyes. "Get out."

Wow, she didn't beat around the bush.

"Remember Maximum, think about the experiment. All you have to do is reproduce with-"

"She said get out, which probably means stay the hell away from her!" Wait, did I say that out loud? Whoops.

Anyway, it worked. We both watched Jeb pace to the door and soon Max and me were alone again.

"Umm… thanks." Still crying, Max managed to hold a weak smile across her face.

"Don't mention it." I replied back.

Then something awesome happened.

Her arms were now around mine, clutching herself to my body. She held me close as she wept into my shirt, letting the tears flow. But I reckon they were happy tears.

Her brown eyes connected with mine as I watched her watch me.

Her face came up towards my ear as she whispered "Just hold me Fang."

This sent shivers down my spine as the space in between our lips intruded one another's.

Angel POV

We flew down to the porch of Dr. Martinez's house and had a bumpy landing from us playing Fly Tag.

But boy was Ella happy to see us.

She shrieked a little and ran towards Nudge, Gazzy and I. This forced me to be as polite as Max would always say, in case Ella went a bit crazy.

I guess this was one of those times.

Ella all squeezed us with a hug for a minute and then started to pat Total.

"Excuse me, I'd prefer not to be treated like a bitch, thankyou very much."

Her eyes widened and Total's witty remark. _Oh great I forgot. He can talk. _

I giggled a little. That's what Ella was thinking.

All our attention turned to Ella and Iggy now who were both awkwardly standing there in silence.

"Well, go on you rude person. Say hello!" Nudge went and nudged (no pun intended) Iggy towards Ella as she started to speak.

"Hi Iggy." She smiled sweetly.

"Hey." He barely spoke clearly. Aww- he was blushing. Does this mean-

"So where's Max? Oh, and Fang to I guess." Her voice interrupted thoughts. Funny how I can read people's minds but I can't seem to think at all in mine.

"Uh actually, we were hope you'd know." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

Ella cocked her head to the side and was about to answer, when a tall figure came out of the screen door.

"Ella Paige Martinez, where the heck-" Dr. Martinez was cut off by all of us staring at her with big smiles on our faces.

"Oh… Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel; what are you doing here?"

Total sighed stiffly, as his presence was once again being ignored.

Ella just stood there, arms by her side not saying a word.

"Uh actually, we were hope you'd know." Gazzy repeated what I had said.

"Woah!" Nudge suddenly exclaimed. "Déjà vu! Don't you think it's weird when that happens? I mean, I like don't really believe in those kind of things-"

"Oh, shut up!" Total cut her off.

Ella laughed a little and that made Iggy smile.

Iggy's POV

She was just perfect. Her hair, her smile, her eyes. Everything. If the rest of them found out about this, they would never let me live this down. But it isn't my fault I like her…

Gazzy began to speak again, interrupting my thoughts. "We, uh, can't find Max and Fang." His eyes darted to the ground. "We think that they're at Itex, but we don't know what for."

I thought it was my time to speak. After all I am first in charge! After Max and Fang of course.

"We were hoping that you'd know where they were but obviously…"

"You don't." Nudge finished my sentence for me. Although that wasn't what I was going to say.

I looked down at her with annoyance **(AN: Is that a word…?) **and knew she was smiling her biggest smile.

"I want to come to Itex and help you!" Ella said abruptly.

All of our eyes widened at this remark. Even Total perked his ears up in surprise.

Dr. Martinez walked to Ella, with a stern look on her face. Looks like she was going to have to do some begging if she wants to come with us mutants.

"El, you aren't going to go God-knows-where where you could be seriously hurt. This is a job for-"

"But she's my sister! And the Flock will protect me." Ella was trying to fight back.

"Uh, I suppose. But how will you get there without wings?"

Just like that, I had a perfect solution. "I can carry her!" Hm, it sounded much better in my mind.

Total and Nudge smirked at one another and were about to burst out laughing, when I shot a glance at them. Don't ask me how I knew where they were standing, I just did.

Ella blushed a little as she peeped, "See? They have it all figured out."

Dr. Martinez buried her face in her palms. "Well, if it means that much to you…"

Knowing what her mum would say, Ella leapt onto her to give her a hug.

"Ooh, thankyou mum! I'll promise I'll be good. And I'll even do chores for you when I come home."

"If I live that long." Dr. Martinez said jokingly.

Ella, pulled back from her mum and turned to us. "Can we go now? I'd actually like to see my sister's face before her death!"

I bit my bottom lip as the kid's faces fell.

"Oh, I-I would never think, gosh- I-I'm…"

I put my hand gently on her shoulder. "It's ok Ella."

The kid's faces seemed to beam after I had touched Ella. I mentally rolled my eyes.

"Well… are you going or not?" Oh. I forgot Dr. Martinez was here. I felt my cheeks turn a light shade of red.

"Okay guys, U & A!" One by one, everyone spread out their wings, including Angel, who clutched Total to her body.

"Hey, what does U & A mea- ahh!" I cut off Ella, as I scooped her off the ground and into my arms. Holding her tight I had a chance to look into her soft blue eyes.

As she turned to meet my face, Ella caught me watching her, but she continued to do the same thing as me.

Our moment was shortened by none other than Gazzy giving a warning cough.

"Umm… Up and Away." There, I had answered her question. Happy now Gazzy?

As we lifted up into the air, further away from the house, the more our speed increase.

Ella surprisingly was really light to carry- thank God. I smiled as she darted her head everywhere at everything because I guess she didn't want to miss a sight her eyes met with.

She had good intentions. We all know it's a blast flying. Especially if it's not a rush.

Oh, right. We are in a rush.

"C'mon guys let's pick up speed." I suggested.

All of us with the wind in our hair, started to begin flying with a speed of- uh... I dunno, a fast speed.

_Man, flying this fast feels awesome. Max and Fang should disappear more often._

Angel, of course invading my thoughts, looked over at me with a shocked expression.

"I'm kidding Angel." I explained to her as her face turned into a smile again.

"Oh." She simply stated.

"Hey Ig!" Nudge called out to me.

My head turned to her direction as we were wizzing past trees. "Yeah?"

"Look down, it's so cute! Ella's asleep in your arms."

Gazzy and Total snickered whilst Nudge and Angel both made 'aww' noises.

Surely enough, Ella was curled up in a ball, as her chest coincided with the way she breathed.

My smile that I was holding, turned into concern. She was starting to sweat a little, and her body heat was very, well, warm.

Ella didn't look peaceful. She had her eyes clenched shut and her head shaking from time to time.

With my hand, I gently put it to her heart and felt her heartbeat. It was the same as ours. And that wasn't good.

Something was wrong. We needed to land.

"Guys, something's wrong with Ella. Follow my lead and decrease speed."

Nudge, Angel and Gazzy all nodded as I began to descended to the ground.

_Sorry guys. We're going to be a bit late for our appointment to save you from Itex- wherever that is._

Angel, reading my thoughts once again, looked up at me with worry in her eyes.

You never knew to calm people down like you used to.

--

**There you go! Sort of a cliffe.**

**Since the last chapter was based on Fax, this one was dedicated to all you Illa fans!**

**Any suggestions on what should happen next, please review and tell me!**

**Most of these concepts come from you guys so KEEP ON MARCHIN' IN!**

**Anyway- Merry Christmas to you all and have a happy new year!**

**Hopefully Chapter 9 will be up soon…**

**As always;**

_CLICK, CLICK, CLICK!!_


	9. Chapter 9

**AHHHH! It's been soooo long! I'm so sorry guys, I've been occupied with other social events that don't involve a computer.**

**But get ready to wait like this more often and maybe even longer because in a couple of weeks, school is coming back! *HIDES UNDER BED COVERS***

**Hopefully this chapter will entice you to read more of my other loverly short stories or just disgust you to the pit of your stomach.**

**Let's pray you choose the first option.**

**Enjoy and let the words begin!**

**--**

Chapter 9- Soul Swapping Fun 

Nudge's POV

Geez, I hope Ella is going to be alright.

Poor Iggy. He looks so worried about her. Oh wait, I have a suggestion!

"Give her mouth to mouth Ig!" Oh crap. I was supposed to only think that, not say it aloud.

Great, now Iggy's giving me weird looks.

Gazzy rolled his eyes, as he was slouching on a set of rocks, leaning on most of them.

Angel was clutching Total to her arms, as she was tapping her feet on the dusty ground, trying to amuse herself.

But I could sense that she wanted Max and Fang by her side.

A smile spread across Iggy's face suddenly, exclaiming "Sweet, she's coming to!"

"Oww…"

Man, forget about Iggy. Poor _Ella_. She looks like a truck ran over her- so to speak, of course.

Gazzy POV

Finally she was awake. Now we can get onto saving Max and Fang! Yeah I know, I'm sooo sweet.

"Ella. Ella, can you hear us?" Angel asked ever so sweetly.

"Guys? Wha- what happened?" Was all that she could reply.

Iggy lay her head on a few rocks and the rest of us gathered around her.

"Not to close." Iggy quickly stated.

All of us nodded and Total came up to her face and licked her cheek gently.

Without warning, Ella opened her eyes rapidly.

That's when she converted from not being alive, to a high pitched scream.

Well, there goes my fully-functional brain.

Max's POV _(5 mins before Ella's scream)_

The icy darkness was beginning to melt away slowly.

_Max, you have to wake up now._

Was that The Voice? You think I would be able to recongize it by now, but noooooo.

_Please wake up Max. Your family needs you._

Wait, I was asleep. Or even worse; knocked out or unconscious. My family… Mum and Ella are in trouble?

"Please Max. Wake up." My thoughts trailed off to a familiar voice. A crying voice. Was that Fang?

"Just wake up Max. Just hold me."

Well that was all the motivation I needed to make me to try to get up from this dark and black world. Hmm… Fang would like it here.

I forced myself to make my eyes flutter open and then-

Still in Max's POV

My body felt different somehow. More lighter yet it felt weird but better. Is that even possible? Great, now I'm asking myself questions. As if I wasn't insane _enough_.

The last thing I remember was seeing bright flashes of Fang and then... nothing.

Now there was a cool autumn breeze in my hair… and is that Iggy staring at me?

"Thank God you're awake Ella."

Ella? Excuse me delusional child, I'm Max. I know we're sisters but seriously, he should be able to tell us apart!

"How are you feeling?" He asked, sincerely.

"Umm… okay I guess…" My voice trailed off when I noticed something strange.

My hand gently came around to touch my back.

It was flat. My back had no wings. Just when I thought the needles were enough. Freakin' Whitcoats.

I know saw Nudge, Gazzy and Angel appear from the corners of my eye. Thank God they were alright. But was I alright? Now that's the question of the century everyone.

And were the hell was I anyway? Why wasn't Fang here.

I suddenly felt a sense of depression watch over me.

But why did Iggy just call me Ella?

Then I sense of realisation. Oh mother f-

"AHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, when from the corner of my eye Total was clasping his ears.

I noticed how my voice sounded particularly Ella-like. Well sort of, anyway. She barely screams. I WAS Ella. Oh great, what will I tell mum.

First, to tell the Flock what had happened.

"Geez Ella, don't scare me like that. I thought we were going to lose you."

"I am not Ella… ow!" Stupid rocks acting as stupid pillows.

"Well then," Iggy continued. "you're costume would be great for Halloween."

Ugh. I would've smacked him upside the head if I wasn't feeling dizzy and a bit sick.

Now let me tell you I never joke around when it comes to smart-arse people.

My eyes narrowed down as I looked around at my Flock.

"I'm Max, you idiot!" I snapped at Iggy.

Gazzy raised an eyebrow quizzically at me and just stayed silent.

I realised what I'd said and tried to calm down.

"Sorry." I peeped out.

"So, you're seriously Max?" Iggy asked quickly.

What does he want me to do, a pop quiz?

I nodded in reply and he just stared at me once again.

"Okay then _Max_- if I told you that my parents were about to-?"

I couldn't help it, I finished his sentence. "Sell you as a circus-mutant freak and publicize you all over the world. Yeah, I got that."

Nudge and Angel giggled silently and I smiled at hearing them do so.

"So I guess you are Ella." Iggy murmured to himself, sounding annoyed.

"But how…"

"Don't ask me! Do you think I have a book on _How-To-Incant-Spells-On-Soul-_Swapping?"

"Ooh yeah, that's definitely Max." Gazzy interrupted.

I rolled my eyes and started to think logically.

That is until it hit me where Fang had been for the past couple of hours.

"We have to get to Itex." I explained calmly, but with potency in my voice. "They're trying to force me and Fang to…"

My voiced trailed off at that thought. _Those sick bastards. _

Four pairs of eyes were all on me to end my sentence. (Okay, five if you count the _dog_)

_It's for your own good Maximum. _

I almost groaned allowed because well let's face it, the Voice was a big huge knife-stabbing pain in the butt.

_Stop trying to deny it. You and Fang we meant for each other._

I shot back at it with all my frustration into my thoughts.

_Maybe meant for each other- but not meant to be on top of each other!_

Ugh, okay. I never should've thought that.

"Max? Are you okay?" Nudge said, looking concerned. "You forgot to finish your sentence. 'They're trying to force me and Fang to…' "

I slapped my hand to my forehead and sighed deeply. Hopefully Angel wasn't reading my thoughts.

Angel looked confused and curious. "The whitecoasts want you and Fang to WHAT?!"

Ah crap. She read my thoughts. At least she doesn't know what it is-God, I hope not. _Note to self: Talk to Angel about giving people unexpected mind-invasions._

Guess there's no point hiding it now.

"Well… they want me and Fang to…well-it's-it's nothing really, but-"

"Max, what's intercourse?" Angel asked, smile on her face and all.

Iggy's eyes widened to the size of the sun as Gazzy literally dropped to the floor with shock on his face.

Nudge was just standing there silently which really freaked the hell out of me.

"Please guys, just say something!" I urged at my Flock.

"THAT IS SICK AND WRONG!" (AN: A line from a story by Fligglebobbin) Iggy shouted finally.

"Ahh… nooo! Mental image! Go awaaaaayyy!" Gazzy flung his hands from side to side to try to remove the image from his mind.

"Oh, you're all sooo sympathetic." I muttered to myself.

Nudge finally spoke and I was a little reassured. "Wait, Max and Fang, or _Ella_ and Fang?"

Ah, screw me being reassured.

"Me and Fang." I had almost forgotten I was in Ella's body.

"Okay guys, we got a lot of flying to do. Up and away!"

Angel and Nudge tried to contain their laughing habits, but weren't doing a good job.

"Max, you're Ella. You don't have wings." Gazzy retorted. "And if you would that would be very surprising."

I narrowed my eyes at him. But he was right.

"So now what, Iggy has to carry me?" I tried to suggest sarcastically. Unfortunately for once, my sarcasm was right on the ball.

Iggy smirked at me as he tried to pick me up.

"Oh no way! I'm not flying with you!"

"Don't worry Max, Ella's body is really light. And Iggy enjoyed last time he carried Ella." Angel said sweetly.

"I'm sure he did…" I snorted as I walked to him.

Iggy ignored the comment and my Flock snapped out their wings.

"Okay, what do I do?" I asked, unsure of myself. I tried not to flinch as Iggy started to lift me up.

I've never been carried up before except when Erasers of Flyboys were putting me in the back of a truck and tying me up with rope, so _excuse me_ for being so tense.

"Just put your arms around my neck." I swear Iggy nearly chocked when he said that.

"Damn, this already sucks."

Ella's POV

Okay, I am in Max's body. It's okay. I'm alright. No, I'm not alright. I don't usually get this jittery unless something bad has happened.

Oh- right.

"Could you please stop muttering to yourself." Fang leaned against the white wall. He wasn't to pleased with the situation either, considering we were still stuck in Itex.

"Sorry." I said lamely. I noticed a dark shadow coming through a door.

Okay, maybe mum was right. Max better get her butt down here soon. Or me. Or- ugh, this is confusing.

Fang's eyes were now on alert, ready to face whatever fate is befalling him.

I however had a different approach to facing fear. Trying to avoid it.

The man- or Whitecoat as Fang would say- almost power walked over to the spot where Fang was leading.

He smiled a cocky smile and said, "You to lovebirds ready to experiment."

_Eww, eww, eww! _I thought. _Max, where are you?_

"Not really. Are you ready to get your ass kicked?"

That only made the Whitecoat laugh. "I was hoping you would say that. Because this is the best part of my job."

Milliseconds after that had been said, the Whitecoat shot out a needle and dug it into Fang's skin.

I gasped and turned my head. I can't stand the sight of blood. This probably doesn't look good, especially in Max's body.

She would be brave and strong and try to stop him. But me- whatcha gonna do?

When I turned back I saw that the Whitecoat was gone.

I ran over to Fang as he didn't look all that good.

"Oh my gosh Fang, are you okay?"

He came inches to meet my face and smirked.

I actually nearly laughed. Why the heck was he smiling.

But before I had time to ask him that, he leaned forward and kissed me.

--

**Oohh… what's gonna happen?!**

**You will have to wait for the next chapter to find out! *Evil laughs while still under bed sheets***

**Thanks for being patient with me whilst this story was being written.**

**It's sooooooooo not cool that I am busy.**

**Especially since I'm going to White Water World on Sunday! YAY ME!**

***Ahem* Anyway… thanks to all who keep reviewing and what not!**

**And remember…**

_CLICK, CLICK, CLICK!!_


	10. Chapter 10

**GAHH!! I'm soooo sorry I took so long to update. GRR you high school. **

**Sorry to say it's probably going to be like this from now on with new chapters- until holidays! **

**But that's like 7 weeks away… if only there was a Maximum Ride FanFiction course at all schools. Now that would be the bomb!**

**Mmhpm… Anywhoo, on with the story.**

Chapter 10- Okay, Blood-wah?!

Ella's POV

He wasn't even trying to slow down. Well, I was in Max's body. But he should know that!

Fang started to pull me close but I jumped away from him, not knowing how to handle the situation.

His eyes met mine as he pulled away and said, "Don't you love me Max?"

I didn't know how to respond. Max loved him?

Geez, what did they put in that needle?

Suddenly, I heard the door creak open again. I wanted to turn around but I didn't want Fang to have a tighter grip on me than he already had. Might as well just tie me up with elastic bands…

"Hello Ella."

My heart sped up a bit, but I didn't let me being anxious show through my body.

I knew that voice. Not very well, but on a couple occasions… Jeb!

As he was pacing towards us, Fang was giving him what looked like a death glare.

Seriously, he was scaring me a little. I hoped that Jeb could give us a reasonable explanation as to what's happening.

Otherwise they'll be some serious explaining to do to Max. Eh, she'll lash out on Fang anyway- I hope.

"How are you? It's okay Fang, you can release her." He assured him.

As his grip on my waist loosened I could suddenly feel my lungs again.

Whilst Jeb was circling around me, I had time to process bits of new information through.

"Ho-how do you know I'm Ella…?" My voice sounded shaky, but nevertheless I tried to stay firm.

I noticed that Fang was now further away from us, leaning against the wall, not taking his eyes off me.

_I have no idea, why Max finds that sexy. _I rolled my eyes in the back of my head.

"Ella… you wouldn't be in Max's body if it wasn't for us. But it's alright, everything will be okay." Jeb was reassuring me.

Suddenly, everything I said, became a blur as the pace quickened. "Well, where's Max? Is she okay? How about Fang? Why was he kissing me-uh, _Max_-"

He gave a low chuckle and I tried to inhale some oxygen.

"Max and the Flock are fine. As for Fang," Jeb traced his glance over to him. "We just gave him some _Bloodlust _syrup, that's all."

"Blood-_wha_?" Okay, now I really wanna go back to Mum's. Oh what I wouldn't give to have her chocolate chip cookies right about now.

"Don't hurt my Max, Jeb." I was startled to hear Fang and that only made me more puzzled.

Jeb, sensing my mystification, explained. "You see, I had to use my daughter's body and your soul combined to test, if you will, that Fang could just as easily-" He paused and thought a little. "-_be _with Max, no matter what form she is- or was- in."

Be with Max? What the heck did he mean by- oh. So he wanted Max and Fang to- _ohh_. Ewww!

My look sent Jeb into another laugh. "It's just an experiment, Ella."

"An experiment?!" I snapped back at him. "Max is right. You're more pathetic than I thought. Max and the Flock had better be okay."

"Well, why don't you ask them yourselves?" Jeb smirked at me.

Fang turned his head to a wider entrance the room, and narrowed his eyes down a bit.

I also squinted my eyes to see what he was looking at.

My eyes suddenly widened, and a shock of hope filled my body.

It was Iggy, Nudge (carrying Total), Gazzy, Angel- and me. Ahh… sort of anyway.

Max's POV

Oh, Jeb is sooooo dead. He didn't even have the decency to warn me in my head about me and Ella switching bodies, then kidnapping her and sending her to Fang.

Also, if either he or Jeb did something to Ella in my body- someone is going to have their no-no place knocked right out of them.

As soon as I saw _me_ though, a smile started to appear on my face.

And then Fang- they were both okay.

I had to restrain myself from dancing around like a freakin' ballerina. (Which I normally NEVER think about doing)

"Why hello there." _Crap. He _was here. Just as I thought I might get a smidge of happiness that was my life. Nup- not going to happen for a while.

Still holding Angel's hand, I whirled around to see _him, _standing next to my sister.

For God sakes, why bring her into all this?

"Nice to see you Maximum." Jeb greeted me with a small smile and held out his hand to shake mine.

"Always a pain to see you to, Jeb." I retorted back, and pushed his hand away.

I swear I nearly gave him a black eye, when he chuckled ever so annoyingly.

"Or should I say… Ella."

All of the Flock had suddenly turned their heads to see- well… me- glaring at Jeb with spitefulness and frustration.

Seriously, that's what I looked liked when I was angry?! And God, I needed a shower soon.

My heart fluttered when I saw Fang. He was okay. My family was alright. And Jeb was about to get a beating. That's all that mattered for now.

"Wh-why the hell are we all here?"

Even Jeb looked surprised when Fang spoke up.

Then his face turned into freakin' cement once again.

"Ahh… so the Bloodlust syrup must have warn out." He nodded his head slightly.

_Right_… I have no idea what my biological father was talking about- and I didn't really want to find out.

"Oh my gosh, Fang!" Nudge's voice practically shook the floor.

_Ugh, not here, not now. _I mentally grumbled.

"I thought you were dead! Because you haven't spoken out loud since we've gotten here, which has been like ten minutes! Although… you never do usually talk anyways. Unless you're having lovey-dovey conversations with Max. Oh, and when you make threats to kill Erasers or Flyboys. Man, we haven't seen or heard about them in ages! Hey Ig, you think that- mmph, mmmm, mmph!!!!!"

THANK GOD Gazzy shut her up, otherwise there would be two people complaining about black eyes today.

"I see Nudge is keeping well." Fang rolled his eyes, whilst brushing his tatty hair away back with his hand.

He looked so good when he did that…

I noticed Angel smile at me sweetly, and I quickly shut my mind up and blushed.

_Note to self: Seriously, talk to Angel._

"Max, what the heck is going on?"

It took me a while to get used to Ella being in my body, let alone having to hear my voice.

"Nothing. We're going home." I reached my hand out so she could grab it.

Jeb just stood back and watched silently, while I grabbed, uhh… _my _hand.

"Isn't there something you should do first?" Iggy asked.

None of my Flock had really said anything since they've arrived. Well, 'cept Nudge. But she always has something to say.

Lucky us! - Hope you noted my sarcasm.

"Oh, right." Jeb cleared his throat and just like that stuck a needle in both of our arms.

Because I'm used to all this jazz, I just simply felt my arm twitch. But Ella had such fast reflexes her arm nearly smacked Jeb in the stomach.

I almost had the decency to ask if he was okay… yep you guessed it. Sarcasm again.

Suddenly my head felt lighter and I noticed my eyelids shutting down- along with my brain.

I could hear voices calling my name, and Ella's as well, but they were fading so quickly, and I didn't have the enrgy to speak.

Fang's POV

I walked over to my family (and Jeb) to find Max and Ella laying there on the floor.

If he injected her with some kind of poison I swear to Lucifer…

"Ugh…" A grumble from Ella- or her body- appeared.

"Ella? Is that you?" Angel asked angelically. "Or does Jeb have to try again?" I gave a half-smile at her concern.

Suddenly Max- or _her _body- shot up like a rock released from a slingshot.

"Why the hell am I still here?!" She snapped at herself.

Well, at least we know they're in their own bodies.

Our eyes connected vaguely as we both smiled at each other. She was back. My Max was back, and better than ever.

My thoughts were interrupted however, by the sound of Jeb's fingers clicking.

"I don't have wings anymore!" Ella beamed.

Iggy helped them both up on their feet. Until of course we were surrounded by seven Whitecoats.

"Max, Max, Max." Jeb shook his head a little. "You didn't think you could go home now could you?"

My hands turned into fists as I knew what was coming.

"Take them" He commanded. "You know where."

"No!" Max screamed and was just about to punch Jeb. If only the stupid effing Whitecoat hadn't got to her first.

"Let go of her!" I ran up to Max as quickly as I good. But, as you would've guessed, another Whitcoat grabbed me by the hands, and had me in lockdown position.

I suddenly noticed all of my Flock, and Ella too, were being man-handled.

"You're not going until I've got what I needed." That was the last thing I heard Jeb say, before we all were walking down a PURE WHITE corrider to face our doom.

So much for us having a vacation anytime soon.

--

**YAY! So did you like it?**

**Okay, here are my options for Chap. 11.**

**A Lemony chapter… for when, you know…**

**Just cute Fax Fluff**

**A fight scene with the Flock**

**OR… an option of your choice**

**Pick, otherwise I'll have no clue what to do!**

**R&R as always, and have a fabulous week!**


	11. Chapter 11

**It's the thing we've all been waiting for…**

**(And by ALL I mean me) THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

***random applause from no where* **

**Oh thankyou, you're too kind.**

**Now, on with the story.**

**--**

Chapter 11-

Max's POV

Alright. The Flock was being man-handled by a bunch of oversized braniac Douche-bags, who obviously didn't know the meaning of _walking _because we were basically being dragged on cold cement.

See, if I needed huge scrapes of skin on my arms, I CAN do it myself.

'You know… I hear that Itex is doing some renovation soon. Well, that's good cause I gotta tell you that this place is a dump!'

Iggy didn't obviously know that this was a _serious_ situation. That remark got a punch in the stomach from Douche-bag #1.

Well, if he didn't punch him, I would've.

'Put the mutant kids where they belong.' A familiar voice was ringing in my ears.

A bulky shadow stepped out from nowhere…

Holy crap, it was Gozen. Just as I thought this beautiful day couldn't get any worse.

Angel and Gazzy looked frightened; Nudge looked confused, as did Iggy. Ella's face was expressionless. Fang seemed like he was ready to kick some ass.

But Gozen ignored all of their reactions and focused on mine.

Well you'll be here all day buddy-boy, cause you ain't gonna break me!

Next, the big bulky moron shot a look at Fang.

'Take the 2 eldest to Room 16. The rest of them can be taken to Room 335.'

Well that sounded like a fair distance. Me and Fang exchanged looks.

But we've forgotten one tiny detail. Getting the Flock out of harm's way.

'Angel!!' I yelled to my baby as she was struggling to get out of Douche-bag #3's grasp.

'I can't control them Max. I-I can't.' I watched helplessly as we were all being separated.

_It's going to be okay. _I sent Angel my virtual message.

_What if it's not Max? _Her voice was shaky and helpless.

'Let. Us. Go!' Fang's scream brought me back to reality as he was trying to punch his way out.

'Fang. Don't tr-' My voice was cut off as a blow smashed my head in.

You know, I should just do all this violence stuff on my own. My wings need a break from all the flying.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Still Max's POV

I woke up feeling no pain. _Huh, well that's new._

My gaze did a quick 360 as what looked like… a bedroom?!

'You have got to be kidding me!' Rage filled my body as I knew why only me and Fang were sent here.

'Finally you're awake Sleeping Beauty.' My head turned as I saw Fang sitting on a couch.

Now all this place needs is a dungeon, and I could call it hell.

'This is too surreal.' I spoke up. Fang just shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest.

If I had the energy, I would smack him upside the head. But I didn't so my jaw dropped instead.

'Umm… hello?! Do you know why we are here. Alone?! IN A BEDROOM?!'

Yeah, yeah, my voice was going higher. So what? This situation was beyond insane.

'They want us to you know… have S-E-X.' My rant was going on and on.

Fang just rolled his eyes. 'Doesn't mean we have to do it.'

I perked myself up a bit. He was right. We don't have to do it. God, what was wrong with me? I was losing my Maximum touch.

'Why do I feel so vulnerable?' I asked allowed.

Much to my dismay, Fang heard this and invited me on the couch with him. **(AN: Do you see where this is going… mwah aha ha!)**

Reluctantly, I sat down next to him and relaxed myself a bit more.

'You're not vulnerable.' Fang stated out clearly. 'You're Maximum Ride. Smart, loyal, intelligent, beautiful, strong-'

Woah, what? I had to cut him off. 'What did you say before strong?'

Now I suppose Fang was feeling vulnerable at this point.

'Uh… intelligent.' He looked down to the ground.

I bit my bottom lip. _Huh… a nervous Fang. Never seen this before. Well, I guess I have to make the most of it._

'You did not, you liar.' I smirked at him. 'You said I was beautiful. Ha! Now look who's laughing. Gosh, you know you're so goofy sometimes for someone who is so sexy-'

Stopping myself there, I knew what I had just said.

Fang's head snapped up and responded with a devious grin.

_CRAP! _My head began to feel dizzy. Luckily I was sitting on the couch.

Fang just darkly chuckled at me. 'Now look who's the one laughing!'

'Alright, alright Mr. Tall, Dark, and apparently _sexy_,' I quickly recovered myself. 'So how do you propose we get out of this one?'

He rested his chin with his hand. 'Well… I propose… a kiss.'

My eyebrow was suddenly raised. Then my shoulders unlocked. 'Oh haha, you've had you're laugh. But seriously.'

Suddenly, Fang slid toward my side of the pillow, so our noses were close to touching.

'Seriously.' He repeated. And then he kissed me.

It wasn't one of those fairytale moments. But since this was about the fifth real kiss we've had, I've kind of gotten used to the fact that this was meant to be. We were meant to be.

Now closing the gap between us, Fang and I were fully crushed together on a couch.

His hand came up and brushed against my cheekbone, then giving me shivers down my spine.

Almost, I had forgotten to breath. In and out, in and out.

Next, he decided to lay me _down _on the couch. Now, I'm not known for going around and kissing guys, but let's call a spade a spade. This rocks.

My hand tangled in his oh-so black hair and I could feel his heart beating against my chest.

Fast and alert, just like mine was.

His hands came down to my waist and he grunted a little.

I wonder if he feels the same way. That this was the place where I wanted to be the most.

Fang's POV

This was the place where I wanted to be the most.

With Max in my arms and us sharing a moment. And a very hot moment I might add.

My tongue gently slid across her bottom lip. I could tell she was hesitant at first, but slowly she let me access her mouth.

She tasted so sweet. Never did I want anyone more.

Not in THAT way I mean. I'm not Iggy for God sakes.

It felt like days since we parted. Our breaths were both rigid and quick, and we were still clutching each other so tight that our limbs might burst.

And you know what. She didn't run away. I've never felt this kind of pride. Like I actually did something right in my life for once.

Slyly, she put her lips to my ear and whispered, 'I love you too.'

She must've been responding from that awkward moment we had in the cave. I wasn't thinking about that moment up until now. But now I knew she felt the same way.

Now she raised an eyebrow, wondering why I hadn't said anything in ages. Wonder why she was so surprised. I never usually talk anyway.

'Glad to hear it.' I managed to say, barely making a sound.

Max just smiled and I brushed her hair off her face. God, I loved the way she smiled. It just made me feel- whole.

'Why thank you Fang. You don't look too bad yourself.' Max wryly said.

'What?' Had I said that aloud? I didn't think so.

'What are you talking about? You just said that five seconds ago.'

Still holding Max, I carefully went back into a sitting position on the couch. She did the same.

Now I know I hadn't said that aloud.

She just shook her head. 'You're a retard Fang. But I still love you.' Her face leaned in and nuzzled her head in my chest.

I wish we could say like this forever.

'Me too.' Max whispered so softly.

'How are you doing this?' I blurted out. Max just looked at me like I was losing it.

Max's POV

I rolled my eyes, and gave him a blank look.

_She probably thinks I'm crazy…_

My head felt a jolt of electricity. At that moment, I clutched my head in pain and shut my eyes.

_God Angel, if you are messing with Max's head-_

'She isn't.' I answered him.

Standing up, I paced around the room like some raving lunatic.

Realisation hit me when I knew. A new power.

'I can read people's minds.' My eyes brightened up.

_What the hell… _'How is that possible?' Fang continued on from his thoughts. 'I thought only Angel could do that.' He was standing up now, as we drew closer together.

'Apparently not.' I gently intertwined my fingers with his, and leant in to kiss him.

With my super-sensitive ears (since Iggy isn't here I can say that without being rudely interrupted), the door slammed open. It felt like ringing in my ears, times by 100.

_Damn it. Can't hybrids get a little privacy._

I chuckled mentally at Fang's thought.

The blurry figure became visible.

--

**Iggy: OMG! You have to tell me what happens next. That Chapter was too short!**

**Me: Nup, people are going to have to review first.**

**Iggy: You bitch…**

**Me: HEY! That may be true, but you don't start spreading it around.**

**Iggy: Humph- I knew it.**

**And thankyou so much to **CullenWithWings** for letting me use her power in her story. Virtual Cookie for you! And also to **Faximum897**.**

**So what are you waiting for? REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: Guess what… new chapter!! SOOO sorry it's taken so long. Damn writers block.**

**Flock: Finally!**

**Me: What the- how'd you get in my room?**

**Gazzy: We have our ways. Or in me and Iggy's case… our bombs.**

**Max: What have I told you guys about bombs in other FanFiction author's homes used to sneak in and find out what they're up to?!**

**Me: Uhh… have you guys done this before?**

**Total: Noooo…**

**--**

_Previously on Just Hold Me _**(AN: Pretend Max is saying that… like on one of those TV shows… heh heh)**

_Alright. The Flock was being man-handled by a bunch of oversized braniac Douche-bags._

_------_

'_Put the mutant kids where they belong. Take the 2 eldest to Room 16. The rest of them can be taken to Room 335.'_

_------_

'_Umm… hello?! Do you know why we are here? Alone?! IN A BEDROOM?!'_

_------_

_It wasn't one of those fairytale moments. But since this was about the fifth real kiss we've had, I've kind of gotten used to the fact that this was meant to be. We were meant to be._

_------_

_Slyly, she put her lips to my ear and whispered, 'I love you too.'_

_------_

_Realisation hit me when I knew. A new power._

'_I can read people's minds.' My eyes brightened up._

_------_

_The blurry figure became visible. _

_------_

Chapter 12- Do you trust a possible killer?

Max's POV

She wasn't like one of those ugly, brutal, murderous type of Whitecoat. Her face was actually quite pretty. But she was still a Whitecoat. That's kinda all that mattered.

'Are you Maximum Ride and Fang?' Her voice was puffed. Weird. Usually someone's voice was all deep, cold cut, and sort of saying: 'Are you ready to be eaten by vicious sharks now?'

Fang's eyes darted at me.

_What do we do?_

Okay, did he have to take advantage of my power too soon? I clutched my hand to my head as the pain started up again.

'Yes we are…' My speech was slurred out when Fang shot me a look.

_Are you crazy?!_

I rolled my eyes and focused on the situation at hand.

'My name is Katie. I can help you guys escape. Meaning all of you; if that makes any sense.'

Right. Sure. Ok. This chick didn't mean the worst right. So maybe, just maybe, we could go with her.

_Yes, or maybe, just maybe, that's insane!_

Fang's voice shook my inner mind like jelly.

I shot a thought back at him. _You know, for someone who just started making out with someone, you're saying a few rude remarks._

_You were thinking about that too…_

Ugh! Men.

I turned to the situation at hand.

Her face looked like it was about to implode with questions. What is with all these freaky looks I get these days?

_I'm going to let us help her Fang._

He shot a look at me, but sighed heavily.

'Fine- you ARE the leader.'

'Am I missing something here…?' Katie awkwardly asked.

I walked up to her carefully, Fang following me, watching my every move.

'We'll help you help us then.' Smiling at me, Katie didn't waste any breath.

'Good- we don't have much time.'

'Much time for what?' Fang raised an eyebrow.

'WOW… he actually talks.'

To my surprise, I actually chuckled and smirked.

'I know she likes it.' Fang retorted back quickly. He then extended his arm out and wrapped both of them around my waist.

My face began to blush, and then I just realised we were kind of a couple.

_Great, isn't it? _He thought to me.

'Awww… that's too cute! So are you guys like dating?'

I was taken aback. Since when did this 'Katie' take an interest in that sort of thing?

'What? I'm only 20.'

_BOOM !!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

The whole room shook and I clutched onto Fang tighter.

'Can't get enough, can you?' He whispered with pride.

I then realized Katie was on the floor unconscious. Wow, she must be new at the whole element of surprise thing.

Great, another problem to deal with. My life is certainly filled with these every freakin' minute.

Letting go of Fang, I quickly knelt down beside her and tried to wake her up.

Fangs POV

Just when I thought Katie becoming unconscious was an issue, the bomb had made a whole through the wall.

A big screen of smoke emerged and I could feel the presence that we were going to be interrupted.

The sound of people came quite loud and right when I thought Max and I were in for a fight I heard a thump and three words.

'Gazzy, you son of a bitch!' Sounded like Nudge. Huh. Okay, so it was the Flock.

Another thump was noticeable and I quickly whirled around.

Oh God, it was Max.

Screw Katie's situation, my Max was nearly out of breath.

I knelt down beside her and picked up her body in my arms.

A loud cough distinctly came from her throat as she began to open her eyes again.

Her lips twitched and she scrunched her nose. 'I think I smell Gazzy…' She laughed for a bit and I joined her.

'Don't scare me like that again okay?' I asked her firmly.

'Promise.' She simple replied.

'OH MY GAWDS MAX! Are you okay?'

The smoke finally cleared and out popped the rest of our Flock, Ella, and Total.

'I'm alright Nudge-' Max turned her head facing Katie. '-Ooh, but she isn't.'

'Who is that?' Ella asked, with a little bit of terror in her voice.

'Someone who is willing to give us help. Or was, before SOMEONE bombed half the place up.' Giving the death glare to Iggy and Gazzy, Max stood up.

'Ah crap!' Immediately, her legs were shaking and she nearly fell flat on her arse again.

Because of how incredibly fast and strong I am however, I caught her on time.

'Looks like someone bombed you in half.' Iggy smirked and chuckled.

'I can carry you for a bit, it's okay.' Her face lowered a bit at my reply, but she nodded her head.

My attention was quickly drawn to Iggy. 'Yo, you can carry Katie.'

He raised an eyebrow. 'Who?'

'The blond chick unconscious on the floor. There's kinda only one of them here.'

Iggy shrugged his shoulders and walked towards her. 'Whatever.'

'Max, what do we do now?'

Now that she spoke, Angel was kind of quiet. I wonder if her and Max were _thinking _to each other…

'No we weren't Fang. It's strange how I can only read your mind and not anyone else's.'

'Wait, you can what?' Gazzy said, sounding curious.

'Never mind that now Gaz.' I directed at him. 'We gotta get out of here before Jeb find us.'

This made Max shudder so I gave her a thought.

_I won't let them take you. _

She smiled and nodded her head once more.

'Ig, how are you holding up?' I asked him.

'Gah, she's so heavy! What does she eat, rocks?' All of us rolled our eyes including Total.

'Why is your head missing some?' The dog retorted back. **(AN: It doesn't take a genius to figure out that, that scene came from one of the MR books)**

'C'mon guys, let's fly. Well you can. Mr. Tall, Dark and Darker has to carry me.' Max grumbled.

'Uh, hello?' Ella shouted out.

'Hi Ella. How are you? Can we finish this talk later?' Max said sarcastically.

'No! Who's gonna carry me?' She sounded a little disappointed actually.

'Oh…'

Max's POV

'Oh…' I plainly said. Well it's not like I had planned for Katie to just collapse.

'You know what…?' My mind was having a turn around. 'I think I'm fine to fly.'

_Is she crazy?! If she can't walk how does she know if she can fly?_

'Fang, I'm fine. You can carry Katie and Iggy can carry Ella instead.'

_Fine- seeing as how much they like it._

I smirked at him and directed my attention to the Flock.

'Okay guys, U & A.'

Fang picked up Katie and same with Iggy and Ella.

'Man, Iggy is right.' He commented to himself.

'Just unfurl your wings.' I angled back at him.

All of us then embraced our freedom, picked up into the sky, and were on the run once more.

--

**Ahh… another chapter, another day.**

**Again, so sorry it took so long to get up! And thanks to my friend who helped me give some ideas which wouldn't be possible. **

**Some of her twistful ideas will come up in upcoming chapters… hehe.**

**Hopefully the next post will be sooner than this one.**

**Unlikely cause my holidays are coming to a close.**

**Maybe I just won't do my school work…**

**On second thought I don't want to die at such a young age. **

**StalkerOfFang out.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- What To Do With Katie 

Max's POV

"MAAAAXXXX…!" As we were flying, Nudge's whine burst through my brain cells like a metal bat slamming into a twig. So you could imagine my enthusiasm when I heard her.

"What Nudge?" I simply replied. Actually, I wasn't in the mood to talk. We were on our way back to mum's house and I was extremely exhausted.

Maybe it's just me- but every time we're on the run again there's more stress and pressure. I'm just saying…

"I'm hungry!" Of course! Of course she was going to say that.

_Uhhh… Max? Katie's starting to wake up._

That could be the one and only Fang. Ever since I could kind of read his mind now and vice versa for him, things between us have kind of gotten a bit intimate, dare I say it. Wait, hold up.

Crap, what do we say to Katie? She might try to kill us…

Oh well. We've gotten through tougher things before.

"Mmm…" I heard her starting to awake as she nuzzled again Fang's neck. My eyes narrowed as I tried not to think about what dreams Katie might be having…

_Relax Max, it's not like she's-_

"Don't even finish that sentence." As I cut through Fang's thoughts like ice, I noticed I said that aloud. I'm gonna need to work on my mind-reading skills.

"It takes time!" Angel said sweetly. I smiled at her as I lowered my wings down to fly next to Fang.

His face directed towards mine and a glint of curiosity in his eyes. "How long before you think-?"

"AAAHHH!" Fang's question was cut off by a blood curdling scream, followed by hyperventilating noises.

"I think she's awake." Iggy said amusingly.

Sending a glare his way for a split second, I turned onto the situation at hand.

"We're-w-we-we're- we're flying!"

I swear, if I wasn't so worn out I would've just grabbed the nearest solid object I could find and hit her with it. Then I would say 'Well done O Observant One'.

Gazzy, holding Total, also got her stupidity and began to snicker. "Yes and the sky is blue too!"

We all had to hold back a snicker as Katie frowned suddenly.

"Did- did we leave Itex?" Wow, this chick just kept getting smarter…

"Don't worry, you're safe. We're all going back to my mum's house and then we'll decide what to do with you there."

"What to do with me?!" She seemed shocked. Huh.

"Uhh… Max?" Angel's blue eyes contacted mine. "She knows Jeb."

Obviously reading Katie's thoughts, Angel was just as surprised as we were. All of our eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"And- and-" My little Angel tried to continue on, but her voice was in too much shock.

"If you tell them anymore, Jeb will be sorry." Katie's voice was a meer blur in my ears.

"Ange, tell us." Fang urged her on, ignoring her notion.

"Well, Jeb made us forget about her. She's one of our siblings. I just don't know which one…"

Well, _fuck._


	14. Importent!

**Hello guys, how are we all today?**

**Iggy: Get. Stuffed.**

**Me: Excuse me? That's not a very nice thing to-**

**Fang: Well we wouldn't be acting grumpy if you would update at least one thing!**

**Me: Ohh, so that's what this is about.**

**--**

**Yes, this is an author's note.**

**I know, because I'm very lazy and have writers block, that I haven't updated anything in a while.**

**BUT, I have a legit excuse…**

**Max: Can't wait to hear this…**

**Me: Get out of my author's note!!**

**Anyway; it's because of damn school. Since it's in the middle of the semester for me I've been very busy.**

**But also another thing.**

**Gazzy: Oh DO tell.**

**Ever since I previously updated the chapter on Just Hold Me-**

**Max: What, the chapter you uploaded centuries ago?**

**Me: -Sigh-**

**Yes, well ever since then I noticed I wasn't getting as many reviews as I normally do. So I'm just wondering if anyone out there is still interested to find out what happens in this? Maybe it's just me being paranoid, but still.**

**So review if you want me to still write this. If I don't get HEAPS, I won't stop writing. I'll just be focused on other stories, like Kriggy-**

**MisunderstoodDarkness: YES!!**

**Me: -darts eyes-**

**And also I need ideas for the next few chapters. My writer's block periods last AGES, and it's really annoying.**

**So yes, if you still want to keep hold of Just Hold Me--**

**Nudge: HA. I get that! n_n**

**--please review.**

**Ooh, and thanks so much to all the constant reviews for every chapter! Reviews make me happy. Being happy makes me write. I think you get my point.**

**Angel: Can you wrap this up? You have to finish your computers assignment.**

**Me: Since when do you care about my studies?**

**Iggy: Since your computers assignment is creating a game for Maximum Ride!**

**Oh yeah, I'm basing an assignment around Maximum Ride, aren't I? Ha, I'm cool like that.**

**Right, well I'll leave you to press that green button then!**

**-StalkerOfFang out.**


	15. Chapter 14

**GAHH… I'm so sorry it took me so long. Well it's the middle of the term for me, so at least I have ONE lame excuse.**

**SORRY. SORRY. SORRY. SORRY. SORRY. SORRY. SORRY. SORRY. SORRY. SORRY. SORRY. SORRY. SORRY. SORRY. SORRY. SORRY. SORRY. SORRY. SORRY. SORRY. SORRY. SORRY. SORRY. SORRY. SORRY. SORRY. SORRY.**

**I didn't except such a quick response to my "I need more reviews NOW" chapter. So thanks to all of those who reviewed and especially **Fain **(an anonymous reviewer) who opened up my eyes - or ears… whatever.**

**Without further ado I present to you-**

**Chapter 14 of Just Hold Me!**

**--**

Chapter 14- Nudge is Annoying!

Max's POV

"Oh God Max! Are you okay?" That's my mum for you. Always worried and puts others before herself.

We had just arrived at my mum and Ella's house and all of the Flock was still in shock.

Iggy and I burst through the door first, and one by one the others followed. I smiled at my mum, trying not to show complete stress and anxiety. It's a force of habit I have sometimes.

"We're fine mum." Truth. "Everything's all good." Lie. Everything was not good. Ever since Angel told us about Katie. Let's hope she's Fang's sister, because if she ever nuzzles his neck one more time-

_I can still read your mind remember…_

Oh, oops. I'd forgotten we can communicate telepathically. I have to start giving Angel more credit more often.

"Okay, what about Fang?" My ears perked up at the sound of Nudge. She and Katie were the last ones through the door.

"I told you, I don't want to tell anyone. I should've never gotten help from you guys in the first place." My assumption was that Nudge was wondering who's sibling Katie was. Well, she's gonna have to do a better job than that. Nudge is _very _persistent.

"Max, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel?" She gasped suddenly and her eyes started to twinkle. "ME?" Nudge exclaimed.

Katie sighed in frustration and I had to hold in a laugh. Welcome to the Flock.

Meanwhile, my mum was standing in one place trying to hear what we were going on about. Poor Mum. She had no idea what was going on. I really wanted to be her right now.

"Umm…" She started to say something as we all glanced her way. "Why doesn't everyone take a seat? Sort things out maybe?"

This gesture was followed by an awkward silence. Oh come on, I know it's hard for Fang- but somebody say something!

_Max… _Now I nearly sighed in frustration as Fang's voice entered my head.

_Well, it's true! _I saw him smirk as he leaned back against the wall.

"That's a good idea!" My voice was like friggin steel. Steel that had been down the garbage shoot and kicked around by mangy mutts. Ooh, bad analogy. Those poor puppies.

As we were walking to the dining area, I noticed Fang had edged closer to me.

"So…" He started to say. "Who do you think is Katie's-"

"You know what." I interrupted him quickly. "I don't want to talk about it."

His eyes showed a little bit of shock for a second, and then he was back to his old self. "Fine." Fang said casually.

"PLEASE?" We heard Nudge yell.

"Ugh… no! For God sakes…" Katie looks like she's having a blast. She then turned to the rest of us, who were smiling in amusement. "Is she always like this?"

"Always." All of the Flock – except Nudge – replied in unison.

--

**Ok, I admit… it wasn't my best chapter ever!**

**But I felt REALLY MEGA bad I had to update something. If anyone has any ideas that would be greatly appreciated.**

**Ok, now I'm gonna go do some other stuff.**


End file.
